Many different types of storage system cluster architectures exist for storage of data. Some of these cluster architectures that may be used are storage area network (SAN), storage networking controller (SNC), Twin Tailed, Rack-Local SAN, SAN-SNC Hybrid, etc. Each of the different types of storage system architectures requires different types of storage allocation processes.